The present invention relates to a floor mounted exercise machine, and more particularly to a floor mounted exercise machine which provides three modes of exercise motions that exercise various parts of a user's body, and in particular the waist, legs, and muscles controlling lateral motions of the body.
Though exercise machines, such as rowing machines, cycling machines, and tread mills, are known from the prior art, most restrict a user to a single exercise motion that, though sufficiently exercising certain muscle groups and body parts, leaves other muscle groups and body parts neglected. Moreover, a single exercise motion tends to be montonous and stresses specific muscle groups within the body without a rest period provided by an alternate exercise motion.
The exercise machine of the present invention, however, provides three independent exercise motions that together offers a well rounded exercise to a user's body. A user can select an alternate exercise mode to give rest to the muscle groups and body parts exercised in another exercise mode.
In a first exercise mode, a user grasps a pair of forwardly disposed handle bars and stands in a largely erect position with feet resting against a footrest, provided on the exercise machine of the present invention. The user then repeatedly slides the footrest to and fro along a slide platform engaged therewith with lateral motions of his or her torso and legs.
With the footrest rotatably secured in a central position along the slide platform, a user could also repeatedly rotate the footrest first in one direction and then the other with twisting motions of his or her waist and legs, in a second exercise mode.
In a third exercise mode a user grasps the pair of handle bars and repeatedly steps down on a pair of pedal bars, provided on the exercise machine forward of the slide platform, in an alternating fashion, to simulate a stair climbing motion.
Though the exercise machine of the present invention is mainly suited for exercising the waist, legs, and muscles controlling lateral motions of the torso, the arms and shoulders also come into play as they must counter the reaction force from the lower parts of the body.
The first mode of exercise would be particularly well suited for skiers as it simulates the swaying motions which are a marked feature of their sport.
The second mode of exercise is an efficient means of trimming adipose tissue from the waist and legs for the obese, while the third mode of exercise is suited for runners and the like who need speed in their legs.
In particular, football players are often seen performing stair climbing exercises which is closely simulated by the third exercise motion.
Overall, the exercise machine of the present invention provides a thorough form of general exercise suitable for an average physical fitness enthusiast or a serious athlete.